


5 Things about Malcolm Reynolds

by ximeria



Series: Firefly Character Studies [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles focused on Malcolm Reynolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things about Malcolm Reynolds

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I did a 5-drabbles collection on Jayne and since my brain refuses to work on longer pieces at the moment, I sat down and did one for Mal tonight

I  
 **In the Black**

The dark void of space gives Mal what he knows no planet can; Freedom. Free to go, free to come, free to get killed too, but it's still his choice, his risk.

Out here, he knows what he's dealing with. A crazy crew, dodging Feds and Reavers. Make a good deal here, a bad one there...

He gets itchy when he's dirtside for too long. He knows the Doc doesn't understand, but the others do. Even crazy li'll' River.

He sometimes wonders if she knows him better than he does himself. It should bug him, but most days it don't.

II  
 **The Crew and Ship**

The crew's insane and the ship's barely holding together. Yet she'll keep on flying, Mal knows.

He knows the day she gives up is the day he gives in. It's the day that the Verse will see the last of Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of Serenity. He knows the crew knows. He ain't exactly subtle and it takes a special kinda crew to put up with a captain like him.

Some days he worries that his own insanity has infected them. They believe in him but they won't let it get to his head. Craziest crew ever... and the gorram best.

III  
 **Destiny**

Mal doesn't pray anymore. He doesn't believe there is a god out there with a blueprint of their lives.

He can't allow himself to believe, because that would make Serenity Valley God's will... and if that's the case, it'll only make Mal hate God even more.

Mal believes in his ship, his freedom and his crew. He occasionally argues with Book but it's never anything but good-natured. He believes in the dark void of space, the hum of Serenity's engine. In Kaylee's and River's laughter. He believes in Jayne's rough hands holding him down, grounding him with heat and determination.

IV  
 **Being unpredictable**

Mal never does what people expect him to. And he prides himself of that. The day he becomes predictable, is the day it'll get him killed.

He fights when he ought to run, runs when he ought to make a stand. Lets his guns do the talking when he's expected to surrender.

Everyone expected him to pine over Inara forever. Except for Jayne, who got Mal drunk and showed him things he _could_ have.

Mal did the unpredictable thing, didn't belt Jayne. Jayne's taught him to let go of his control. Mal's gonna teach Jayne that kissin's good in return.

V  
 **Blowing off steam**

There was a time when Mal thought a lot about sex. He still does, but these days it's not because he has to go without.

Now he just thinks about it at the most inopportune moments. On the verge of a firefight, he catches sight of Jayne's hands handling his weapons... And Mal gets this flash of want; of Jayne's hands on his body.

He can handle it, he tells himself. Right until he catches Jayne watching him with that knowing smirk.

Then all bets are off and Mal can only think about holding Jayne down, wiping that smirk off.


End file.
